


The Course of a Feather in Autumn's Wind

by FluffyHue



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Cause I can't get this scenario out of my head, F/M, I Don't Even Know, This happened very fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHue/pseuds/FluffyHue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like a feather lost in the wind, you fly away from me, gracefully, until I can never catch you again. Kougami comes back, but in a way that no one expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place one year after the events in Shambala. Sorry if anything seems illogical but this is fanfiction so please bear with me.

Akane was not a woman of great extravagance. She considered herself to be a plain and simple lady. Nothing extraordinary that would stand out. When she was little, she always thought that she wanted to be as pretty as Yuki, or as tall as Kaori. But slowly, those insecurities started fading away, little by little like a drop of blood in a clear river, forgotten and shrouded.

Now, Akane could say that she is a very confident and collected woman. Reminiscing back to the time when she was a rookie inspector makes her cringe and laugh at herself for how foolish and stupidly naive she was.

She never actually felt insecure about her body, she actually felt that for her stature she was pretty well endowed. Why am I having such petty thoughts right now? Ugh what's wrong with me? As she finally decided to pull down the covers, she looked at the mirror and saw her own face. When was the last time I looked at myself in the mirror? When is the last time I even cared how I looked? She took a moment to observe her own face. Now, this was shocking…

Because she hadn't looked at herself in ages, she certainly wasn't expecting to see a much harder and colder facade. She knew she became much more grown up and mature, but she didn't know her face changed that much. Well she does know she's older, now 26. One year since she met him again.

I feel like I became much more withdrawn and harsher since that mission in Shambala Float. Then again I feel like I needed to see him again so that I could finally close that chapter of my life again. I… I'm actually thankful for that, Kougami-san.

As she came out of her self-analysis and evaluation of herself, she got out of her room and went to the bathroom. She stripped out of her shorts and tank top. My grandma would kill me if she saw me wearing this in public. Thinking about her grandma made Akane feel nostalgic, and not sad, oddly. She knows that wherever she is, she's looking down on her with that bright, cheerful smile of hers that could make any rainy day become a sunny day filled with rainbows.

As she came out of the shower, she started drying her long long hair that reached about her waist. (She honestly didn't know how her hair grew that fast).

_“Why did you invite me here, Shion?”_

_“Ahh I invited you to my place so that I could give you a complete new look!!” Shion exclaimed cheerfully._

_“What? But I'm fine with how I look. I don't see what's the--”_

_“Hush, and let me make you gorgeous!”_

_“What do you plan on doing?”_

_“Well for starters you need to let that hair of yours grow.”_

_“But I like my short hair, it's very practical.”_

_“Come on Akane, you need to cooperate too so that this could work”_

_“Fine, if I like it, I'll keep the new look.”_

_“Good! That's all I needed to hear! I also have an idea for something you could wear!”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Something that's modest and elegant, but feminine enough that it shows off your surprisingly curvy body. Maybe like a nice dress that reaches a little above your knees. I'm thinking that the color should be black or navy blue. Oh, and it should have a geometric design for the top neck part! Ooh! I think I have the perfect dress that fits that description!”_

_Shion went ahead to her closet and pulled out a beautiful dress. It's nothing like what Shion would wear. It was surprisingly feminine and modest._

_“So what'd ya think?”_

_“I surprisingly like it.”_

_“Great! I have tons of those from back in the day.”_

So here she was taking out that same dress out of her closet. As she pulled it above her head, she couldn't help but feel the cold breeze as it grazed her hot, sensitive skin. At first she felt like it showed a little bit too much of her behind and chest but she likes the refreshing touch it gives.

She went through the same routine again, as always. She takes a shower, dresses up, brushes her hair, puts on her heels and drinks coffee. Wow, what great nutritional breakfast I'm having. Coffee is like my only escape. Sigh…

While putting her car on auto-drive, she saw a feather land on the window, she tried to grab it, but just like everything else she tried to catch, it flew away. How pathetic… Not even a feather stays with me.

Akane entered the office, and like always, she was the first one there. As she was about to sit down and finish her sugary and probably cold coffee, she felt a tap on her shoulder and her name being spoken. She turned around and it was Ginoza.

_“You finally cut that ponytail of yours that I didn't like Ginoza-kun.” Akane monotonously exclaimed._

_“Well you did keep insisting. And since when did you start calling me ‘Ginoza-kun’?” A confused Ginoza asked._

_“Since I can. Come on Ginoza-kun let's change it up a bit. Actually I think I'll call you Gino-kun instead okay?”_

_“Great…”_

“Akane, there's someone you need to see,” Ginoza hoarsely whispered.

“Sure, what is it?” Akane could sense the seriousness in Ginoza’s voice, which made her feel a bit worried.

“Come with me.”

As they both walked together, Akane tried to ignore the fact that he said someone and not something. What could it be? Or better yet, who could it be?

They approached a door. Ginoza’s hand was visibly shaking. This seemed odd to Akane. Ginoza wasn't the type to be scared like that, at least not anymore.

“Akane, promise me that you won't do anything reckless or stupid.” He made eye contact with her. It was hard for her to not look away but she stared right back at his green eyes, with an intensity that could burn your soul. Why he was behaving like this she didn't know. In fact she was a bit confused.

“I won't. Just open the goddamn door.”

He opened it slowly. The door squeaked and she quickly scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then she came across a figure sitting by a white table. Actually, everything in the room seemed white. The walls, the floor, every single thing looked white. She didn't like it. It looked dull and lifeless.

But then she saw black, spiky hair. Oh no… this can't be. It's impossible I'm sure it's someone else. Stop panicking. Take a deep breath and walk over there.

And so she did. The sound of her heels echoed in the room. She heard Ginoza close the door and leave. Her eyes started to widen as she came closer, and the person started to lift their head up.

Everything felt as if it was occurring in slow motion. As he fully lifted his head up, they locked eyes with each other. Deep blue staring into hazel. Each strand of her hair felt frozen. She felt paralyzed, she couldn't find the strength to move. Her legs felt weak and like they could collapse right there, right now.

It really is him

She walked over there, with precision and vigor and confident steps whilst still maintaining eye contact. She slammed her hands on the table, putting her face only inches apart from his. And with the coldest voice she could muster, she said:

“What are you doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Kougami's confrontation.

“What are you doing here?”

The coldness and harshness of her voice clearly had struck Kougami. Akane inwardly gave herself a smirk of satisfaction at seeing his reaction. He was quick to recover though. Almost too quick. Kougami quickly used this time to look over Akane. She looks quite different. It seems that she's gone through even more emotional development. Her attire, it looks quite revealing compared to what she used to wear. At least it's not at all like what Shion wears.

“I see that my presence here isn't too pleasant for you is it?” Kougami could sense that Akane was not happy to see him here. He only earned a sharp glance from her. It didn't disturb him because honestly, he's seen much worse. But it was still unsettling to see Akane give such cold stare. She's grown so much, in a way he's proud, but he's also scared and worried for her well being. Seeing as what happened to him, he didn't want that story to repeat itself again. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that ever happened. But Akane is a strong woman, and she can endure every challenge that life gives her. That's what he loved most about her. He must admit though, she looks, dare he say pretty? _I would never look at her in such a way though_. Akane’s voice quickly took him out of his thoughts though.

“What do you think?” Akane raised a sharp eyebrow and put her hands to her hips.

“I'll take that as a yes then, I see that you still have that sharp tongue of yours that you were quick to use since we last met.” Kougami gave a light chuckle, looking back at the memories when she struck him with her boldness on many occasions. “ I never took you for the type to like long hair though. I thought you always went for the more practical look.”

“We are not here to discuss my appearance! We are here to talk about your motives for being here!”

“You think I got arrested right?” He said through hooded eyes. He was directing his eyes at the table now, he didn't have the courage to look at her now.

“Yes, why else would you be here?” It was evident that she was startled by his statement. She quickly lowered her hands to her sides. But she should have thought that Kougami wasn't stupid enough to let himself get caught. This is Kougami we're talking about. The guy who went from an inspector to an enforcer and managed to kill one of the most dangerous criminals Japan has seen, he was able to cross Japan’s border without getting caught by Sibyl and then became part of a guerrilla group. Of course the answer wouldn't be as simple as that. But why else would he be here? There's no way Sibyl could have allowed this! He must be messing with me. Akane felt her hands get sweaty. She was beyond confused right now.

“If you wanna know the real reason behind my presence here, then you're out of luck because I can't tell you. But, this might surprise you, I'm here as one of your subordinates once again.” He said this with such a calm voice that it started to annoy Akane. But then the realization of what he just said struck her. What?! Is he trying to say that he's an enforcer again? There's no way in the world that Sibyl would allow this! Then again, it probably is plausible, considering how corrupted the system is. It probably made a contract with him or something. But why would he give up his freedom to just come back to the life he once hated? It makes no sense whatsoever.

“Did you make a deal or something with the system?” She couldn't deny that she felt some sort of excitement towards working with him again. The man who taught her the very basis of her detective methods. Maybe this could close the wound he left in her heart and make it seal. But knowing him, there's always a chance that he’ll leave.

Kougami obviously wasn't expecting for her to take that guess. Is it possible that she knows about Sibyl’s true nature? Maybe it didn't reveal itself only to him? Nah, it's not possible.

“How'd you--why would you think that?”

“Answer me.” She quickly cut in. She was surprised by how cold her voice sounded.

With a deep sigh, he began to say “About two days ago, I came back to Japan, for reasons I cannot explain. I knew I had to be weary of the street scanners but frankly, hiding has become my specialty right? So then as I was walking down an alley, I saw a dominator thrown close to a trash can. Instead of it having the normal cyan light that we all know, it had a flashing red light that kept fading into orange. I knew I shouldn't have picked it up, but curiosity got the best of me, and I felt like I didn't have anything to lose at this point. Then as I held it in my hands the dominator’s voice said ‘Shinya Kougami, we need you back. Help us.’ Before I could run away, a black car pulled over. I was surprised to see Chief Kasei come out of it. She told me, ‘Come back Shinya Kougami.’I asked her what they even needed me for. They wouldn't even let me be in the Makishima case, so why bother? Hell, she ended up saying that I had to still be an enforcer. Why would I want to be a merciless dog again? Why would I have to be back in this horrible prison? But then as I refused her offer, she said that it will all be worth it in the end. I suddenly thought about how I would starve to death and die here in the streets since there's no way I would be able to go back to Shambala Float. All of them were practically ready to throw fire torches at me if I ever showed my face there after I left. And there's no way in hell that I'm letting my death be as simple as that, not after all I've gone through to survive. I accepted the offer, even though I had no idea how all of this was happening. I mean I am a fugitive aren't I? How could Sibyl allow me to become an enforcer? So then I was dragged into this room, told I was being put back in Division 1, and here I am, waiting for your response.”

Akane felt like this was too much information to take in all at once. She felt like pulling her hair, until not one single strand was left. Goosebumps rose all over her body, suddenly feeling cold and she was shivering. All of her world just crumbled before her, in like what? 15 minutes? Sibyl had just reached a new low, using Kougami for another one of its selfish desires. Then again, it didn't surprise her. Why would it? So she decided to accept things, live with it, and just go with the flow. Would Sibyl start contacting Kougami like it did with me? Has it already revealed its true form to him? Maybe it has… Finally finding the courage to speak she said, “Who else knows you're here?”

“Only you and Ginoza, for now.”

Akane thought about how he will come in handy considering how Teppei had just been transferred to another division. _Oh my god, what if Sibyl had this planned a long time ago?! Maybe that's why it suddenly transferred Teppei, so it could leave room for Kougami!_

“So how's everyone?” He suddenly asked.

“Well for starters, Shion is still her extravagant old self. Kunizuka hasn't changed one bit either. I guess only Ginoza changed, as you've already seen. But overall everyone's fine.” She said this with a distant look in her eyes.

“Any news about Kagari?”

“No… he's still missing…” A sudden wave of sadness washed over Akane. She was the only one who knew what had truly happened to him. Nostalgia flooded her very soul. She thought about sharing the truth with him, but she backed away as soon as she was about to open her mouth. Maybe another day. She felt her eyes sting and get watery.

Kougami saw this and immediately said, “Are you alright inspector?”

“Y-yes” she said with a trembling voice. His death still affected her very much.

“His disappearance still affects you, Tsunemori?”

“Yes, very much” Akane hated how weak she sounded. This is not the Akane she is and not the one she's worked so hard to be.

“I know how you feel. We all miss his cheerful and jokester personality.”

Akane smiled at this, while wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. “I barely noticed that you're already wearing your suit.”

“Hmm, I guess I'm back to wearing this.”

“You still don't tie your tie correctly.”

“And I'm keeping it that way.” His response had made Akane smile, and so he smiled too. He could see Akane’s surprise at this. He could even say that he saw a faint blush invading her cheeks. His smile turned into what seemed a mischievous smirk.

Clearing her throat she said, “Well we should get going and introduce you to the others. They're probably wondering where I am right now.” Akane gave a nervous laugh. _Ugh why do I feel like this! It makes me feel so vulnerable!_

Kougami rose from his place and started walking towards the door. Before Akane could think about what she was saying, she said, “Your appearance hasn't changed one bit. In fact, it looks like you haven't aged at all since I first met you. I thought you'd look significantly older, knowing your smoking habits. You should be thankful, you're really lucky.”

Kougami stopped to a halt, but while still not facing her completely with his hands in his pockets he said, “Should I take that as a compliment? I can't say the same thing about you though. You do look older. You've aged, but in a good way. So don't get offended. It makes you look more mature.”

“Well thanks? I guess. We really need to go.”

Kougami turned the doorknob and he opened the door. As they were walking out in the hallway Akane noticed that he was about to take a cigarette out of his pocket.

“I recommend that you not smoke in the office, Inspector Shimotsuki will not be happy if you do. Please avoid problems with her.” She warned.

“Hmm, well that will be hard to do, but I can make some time for smoking.” 

“Ugh you and your smoking addiction. I swear you'll end up dying because of lung cancer if you keep this up.”

“Sorry Inspector, but if I haven't died yet, then that means that it can't be that harmful. At least to me. That reminds me don't you smoke Inspector?”

“I u-um, I don't--I stopped okay! Besides you're the one with the bad smoking habit!”

“At least I wasn't the one that had to inhale second-hand smoke!”

“That is not to be discussed with you, Enforcer!” She pointed at him with her long and slender index finger. From that point onward, there was dead silence. The walk to the office seemed eternal. Just as they were about to approach the door, Inspector Shimotsuki stormed out.

“Where were you! How dare you leave me alone with all of them! Is this the new enforcer we were talked about? Great, another imbecile to deal with! Come on there's a case right now. It's not going to be solved by itself ain't it? Everyone else is outside waiting for the patty wagon. Hurry up!” Mika ran off before Akane had a chance to retort.

The run outside had been a little exhausting. She saw Mika outside with the others, doing what seemed arguing with Ginoza. She couldn't wait to see Yayoi’s reaction though. Would she be cool with this? Maybe yes maybe not.

Akane started off by saying, “Everyone, this is our new enforcer, Shinya Kougami.”

If Yayoi wasn't paying attention before, then she was certainly paying attention now ‘cause she was certainly not expecting to hear that name in that very sentence.

Mika was startled at this announcement, having heard the name before and from what Ginoza had told her, wasn't he a fugitive? He should be imprisoned! She decided to not say anything of the matter.

Hinakawa was as indifferent as ever. He gave a slight nod in acknowledgment of his presence.

Ginoza, having already known about the issue kept quiet and wasn't surprised.

_Oh, Akane couldn't wait for Shion’s reaction._

The patty wagon approached them and the doors opened, motioning for them to enter. They all went in a line, with Kougami being last. He had his head bowed down, sort of like if he was feeling shame. He gave a side glance to Akane and they made eye contact. They held it for what seemed an eternity, but in reality it only lasted a couple of seconds. He eventually went in, and the door to the patty wagon closed. Akane stared at it for a while but then Mika spoke up.

“So are we going or not?” Mika said, with an irritated voice. She witnessed the whole ordeal between the inspector and enforcer. It made her feel quite uncomfortable. She was still put off by the fact that a fugitive was able to work for the MWPSB again. But she'll find out what really happened.

“Yes. Let's go.” Akane had said this with a withdrawn look on her face. Mika only narrowed her eyes at her. Akane couldn't help but think about Kougami.

_I wonder how he feels about all of this. Working for the system he hates. Assuming his story is true, why didn't he run away? I mean he could've if he wanted to. Something must have happened for him not to escape this hell again. What's the real truth then?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if I made anyone out of character.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you hated this.
> 
> Italics represent memories or thoughts.


End file.
